Such a heel holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,453. In the known embodiment, the control member is a bolt which is guided in circular guideways of the bearing block, in downwardly open circular slots of the housing, and in angled guide slots of a slide member. This construction has the disadvantage that, at the start of a voluntary release, a relatively large friction between the control member and the release lever exists, especially since the control member is biased by the full pressure of the locking spring. Furthermore, the design of this known heel holder is relatively complicated.
The invention has as one purpose to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a heel holder of the above-mentioned type, in which the effort required for a voluntary release is substantially reduced.